400EVR Ticket
by Fvvn
Summary: Saat ia memberimu kado yang tak terlupakan, apakah yang akan kau berikan untuknya sebagai balasan? Hatimu? Jiwamu? Perasaanmu?/Sequel of 400 Miles Away/dedicate to 400FODNA/400 Feathers of Devil and Angel/Warning Inside!/Enjoy XD


**Title :** 400EVR Ticket

**Genre :** Western/Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** OOC (oke, ini serius), AU, Typo? Rush plot, Sequel of 400 Miles Away, Dedicate to 400FODNA, DLDR!

**Summary : **Saat ia memberimu kado yang tak terlupakan, apakah yang akan kau berikan untuknya sebagai balasan? Hatimu? Jiwamu? Perasaanmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicate to 400FODNA**

**F**eathers **o**f **D**evil a**n**d **A**ngel

oOo

**Aku sudah ada di depan stasiun, Hinata-**_**san**_

**-Sasuke-**

Kamu melirik jam di pergelangan tanganmu, waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Kamu rela bangun pagi hanya untuk berlari ke stasiun dan mengejar kereta jam pertama agar bisa sampai di Chicago sepagi mungkin. Kamu sudah merencanakannya, bahwa hari ini kamu akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang disana. Bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang baru saja menjadi 'teman ponselmu' beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kamu tersenyum melihat pesan balasannya yang terkejut.

**Stasiun? **_**Ogilvie Transportation Center**_**? O.O kenapa mendadak datang kemari?**

**-Hinata-**

.

**Tak ada alasan khusus. aku hanya merasa … bosan dirumah. Datanglah. Aku akan tunggu disini.**

**-Sasuke-**

**.**

**Oh, oke. kukira, kau sudah merencanakan kepergianmu sejak awal, Sasuke XD karena saat ini, masih terlalu pagi untuk dikatakan bosan (lol)**

**-Hinata-**

Kamu merutuki kebodohanmu di depannya. Gadis yang cerdas, dewasa, dan kamu tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, samasekali. Tapi rasa malumu tersapu hilang saat wajah lembut dan ekspresi bersahajanya muncul dibalik punggung para pejalan kaki disekitar stasiun. Ia tak menggubris hal bodoh yang kau katakan di ponsel, beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik tanganmu untuk pergi.

"Kemana?" ketika kamu mempertanyakan ajakannya, Hinata akan berpaling dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban _final_.

"Membalas budimu, Sasuke," ia masih ingat betul dengan jasamu yang mengembalikan dompetnya. Dan ia sangat mengapresiasikan sifat baikmu itu, meskipun kamu sendiri berpikir bahwa kelakuanmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar.

Ia melangkah ringan dengan sandal sepatunya yang manis. Kamu sedang berpikir, apakah ia tak suka menggunakan _heels_ yang digandrungi para wanita pada umumnya. Karena gadis itu nampak sederhana, namun sangat cantik, entah kenapa.

Kamu tiba didepan sebuah terminal dan menunggu bus _double dekker_ melintas, untuk mengangkutmu pergi menuju sudut kota. Chicago adalah tempat yang asing bagimu, tapi Hinata sangat hapal karena ia sangat menyukai _traveling_ disekitar kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak pohon _Maple_ yang berjejer membentuk sebuah pola. Kamu senang memandanginya, karena hal itu membuat pikiranmu tenang. Pada musim gugur, mereka akan menjadi salah satu pohon yang kau favoritkan. Kuning-cokelat dan merahnya daun _Maple_ yang berguguran mendatangkan inspirasi bagimu. Karena kamu mencintai lingkungan yang indah dan penuh cita rasa.

"Pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan padamu sebuah taman yang cantik di Chicago," Hinata tersenyum, seraya membentangkan tangannya didepan sebuah plang besi berwarna hitam bertuliskan _'Portage Park'_

Kamu memandangi hijaunya lingkungan disekitar sana dengan takjub. Mereka sangat indah. Ya, terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Hinata meraih jemarimu dan menuntunmu seperti biasa. kamu seperti anak ayam yang mematuhi induknya, membiarkan _tour guide_ cantikmu itu berbicara sepuas hati disana. Dari belakang punggung kecilnya, kau tersenyum dengan ramah. Suatu hal yang jarang kau lakukan diwaktu senggang sekalipun. Kau mungkin sudah lupa, kapan pernah tersenyum sebebas ini sebelumnya.

"Taman ini mempunyai banyak tempat rekreasi, seperti 6 lapangan tenis, 2 taman bermain, jalur untuk bersepeda, 5 lapangan baseball, 2 lapangan sepak bola, dan bahkan kolam berukuran besar. kalau kau tertarik dengan seni, disini juga ada bangunan yang didirikan khusus seni budaya,"

kamu menikmati setiap naik-turunnya bibir ranum itu, dengan segala wawasan yang diceritakannya. Dia senang melihatmu yang menyimaknya dengan seksama. Kalian saling melakukan simbiosis mutualisme.

"Disini adalah jalur untuk para pejalan kaki," kamu menoleh kekanan-kiri, menyaksikan rimbunnya pohon dan semak yang menghiasi disekitar. Gadis didepanmu–yang sedang menjelaskan keunikan _Portage park_ dari A sampai Z–mendadak berputar kearahmu, dan tersenyum polos, "Aku selalu kesini kalau sedang merasa lelah. Pemandangannya membuatku sejuk, dan kadang, aku juga memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman, atau sekedar duduk dipinggir lapangan dan menyaksikan orang-orang bermain bola. Semua hal itu sanggup membuatku semangat. Dan aku merasa, setiap harinya menjadi sangat berharga," ia bercerita panjang, melakukan 'hal'nya yang sangat lumrah, seperti biasa.

Kamu berjalan mendahuluinya, dan berhenti tepat didepannya dengan punggung yang menatap wajahnya, "Kau tidak terlihat sepenuhnya senang saat berjalan-jalan sendirian ke sini. bukankah, kau tidak bisa membagi kesenanganmu dengan siapapun saat berada disini sendirian?" kamu menoleh, membiarkan sudut matamu yang kecil menangkap wajahnya saat itu.

Dia bersemu, sambil melebarkan senyumannya disana,

"Itulah alasannya, kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari. aku akan membaginya denganmu, saat ini," semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang. Mereka tak terlihat berantakan, samasekali. Angin bukanlah tandingan bagi sutra indigonya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kalian pergi meninggalkan taman dan mencari destinasi yang lainnya. Tentu saja, Hinata yang memandumu, secara khusus tanpa memungut bayaran sedikitpun. Ini akan menjadi hari yang memuaskan bagimu.

Kamu kembali diajaknya berjalan kaki sedikit, menuju sudut kota. Sebuah bangunan berplang elektrik keunguan dengan gambar gitar diatas atapnya, menarik perhatianmu.

"Kau lapar? Ini adalah tempat dimana aku selalu menghabiskan sarapanku di setiap minggu,"

Kamu melirik arloji kembali dan mengerutkan dahi,

"Jam sebelas tak bisa disebut sebagai sarapan lagi,"

"Ah, benar," gadis itu tertawa kecil, melihat caramu yang datar dalam berbicara, "Biasanya aku kemari setiap jam delapan pagi. Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit dengan menaiki bus kecil,"

"Kukira … ini semacam kelab musik," gadis itu kembali tertawa dengan celotehanmu. kamu memperhatikan model bangunan didepanmu dengan pandangan yang sedikit memicing. Model bangunan yang terkesan _vintage_, membuat Hinata seolah terlihat jauh semakin tua diatasmu. Tapi kau tak memedulikannya, dan bergerak mengikutinya yang mengambil kursi panjang didekat jendela.

Dan sekarang, kamu paham dengan alasan mengapa tempat ini terlihat seperti kelab musik. Mereka menggunakan para pemain Jazz sebagai pelantun hiburan saat menikmati santapan. Bukan selera yang buruk, bagimu. Kau malah menyukai desain kuno dan tata ruangan yang terkesan jaman dulu. Sangat Klasik.

"Aku suka menulis cerita di tempat ini," Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku _note_ kecil dari saku _tote bag_-nya, "Aku paling suka berkunjung kemari setiap hujan turun. Kau pasti mengerti sensasi saat kehangatan di ruangan ini tercampur oleh dinginnya cuaca diluar sana,"

"Rasanya … damai," kamu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang belum tersaring sepenuhnya oleh otak. Merasa _salting_, kamu berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan terus berakting _keren_, "Tapi, tempat ini terlihat seperti jaman Al Capone atau keluarga Corleone masih hidup,"

"Yah, memang benar," Hinatamu kembali tertawa disana. Kamu merasa bodoh, untuk beberapa saat.

seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi pembicaraanmu dan mengulurkan sebuah buku menu berwarna merah hati. Hinata memesan secangkir _espresso_ dan sandwich tuna, sementara kau hanya dengan minuman yang sama, "Kenapa? Sedang diet?" gadis itu menggodamu, dan kau hanya memalingkan wajah keluar jendela.

"Aku belum lapar," ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanmu. kau terdiam, dengan pikiran masing-masing. Disana, Hinata mulai menuliskan sesuatu diatas bukunya dan terlihat menikmati suasana. Sementara kau bisa menikmati segala macam suasana ditempat itu hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya saja.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan mereka dan menyebarnya didepan wajah Hinata dan kamu. Pelayan itu membungkuk kecil sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "selamat menikmati". Kamu melirik sejenak saat Hinata menutup bukunya dan mulai mengambil garpu dan pisau perak kecil untuk memotong-motong sandwichnya.

"Kau … suka sandwich tuna ya? waktu di kereta lalu, kau juga menawarkan roti yang sama," gadis itu mendongak saat kau bertanya tiba-tiba. Keheningan dan rasa canggung dipecahkan olehmu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Iya," ia tersenyum senang, "Kau mau sebagian?" ia menawarkan sepotong irisan sandwich yang baru saja dipecahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kamu mengambilnya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dan memakannya perlahan.

"Tak heran, kau menyukainya," lagi-lagi kau tersenyum tanpa paksaan, disana. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Aku merasa, sepertinya kita sedang kencan," gadis itu bertopang dagu dan menatapmu dengan sorot yang dekat. Perak kelabu-ungunya seolah menghipnotismu untuk memalingkan wajah secepat mungkin, "_Well_, kalau sudah selesai, ayo pergi." ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas ke meja kasir. Kau tak mengira, bahwa ia juga membayar bagianmu.

Kamu merasa, tidak nyaman saat itu.

"Kenapa?"

"_Today, you've made my day. And you deserve for this_," ia menunjukkan tagihannya yang sudah dibayar lunas. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendahuluimu seperti biasa.

Dia jauh, tak terjangkau. Kau mulai berpikir, bahwa dirimu masih terlalu kecil untuk menyentuhnya yang sangat dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Kau berada didalam bus lagi, dengannya. gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menunjuk kearah jendela dan berteriak cukup kencang,

"Hei, Sasuke! Lihatlah!" kau menatap sebuah gedung megah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis disampingmu, "Itu kampusku! Bagus bukan?" sebuah bangunan tinggi yang berkilau dengan warna tembaga sanggup membuatmu takjub untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _skyscraper_.

"Ini–"

"_Roosevelt university_. Aku mengambil jurusan sastra disana," tak heran bagimu, jika gadis itu selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi. Ia seorang kutu buku kecil, namun tak cocok dengan gelar _nerd_ yang disandangnya itu. Ia gadis terindah yang pernah kau lihat. indah, tanpa harus dibuat-buat.

Melihatnya lahir di bumi, sama saja seperti menyaksikan ketidakadilan tuhan dalam menciptakan manusia yang nyaris sempurna. Ia hanya butuh sepasang sayap, untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna.

"Kau sendiri, kuliah dimana?" gadis itu bertanya lembut kepadamu. Wajahmu menampakkan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut. Saat itu, bus yang kalian tumpangi sedang berhenti di sebuah terminal. Kau tertawa kecil disana.

"Kuliah?" Hinata menatapmu polos, tak mengerti. Kau semakin ingin mencubit pipinya yang gembil dan menggemaskan itu, "Maaf, aku masih duduk di bangku SMA, Hinata-_san_," mata gadis itu melebar penuh takjub. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, "Aku sekolah di _Roseville High School_,"

"Oh, ya ampun–" ia terlihat tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Bus kembali berjalan.

Kau terdiam memandangnya. Mengira bahwa, situasi ini ternyata merugikanmu. Kau mulai berpikir, bahwa gadis itu akan menjaga sedikit jaraknya saat tahu bahwa kau masih kanak-kanak. Kau masih sekolah.

Tapi dugaanmu salah,

"Kau … tak terlihat seperti anak-anak bagiku," ia memamerkan senyumannya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih SMA,"

Entah kenapa, kalimat singkat dari Hinata sanggup mengembalikan kepercayaan dirimu. Rasanya seperti … sihir.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kau turun di depan sebuah gedung bioskop dan teater. Sebuah plang berbentuk roll film menjelaskan semuanya. Hinata membawamu masuk dan menraktirmu selembar tiket.

"Biarkan aku," ia tak ingin kau menolaknya, jadi kau hanya menurutinya dan memegangi karcismu untuk itu. kau melewati beberapa lorong bertembok putih dengan figura yang menampilkan beberapa _cover_ film yang sedang ditayangkan di gedung itu. Hinata berhenti tepat disebuah pintu berwarna cokelat–satu-satunya yang paling berbeda–dan memintamu untuk masuk bersamanya ke sana.

"Disini satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa menyaksikan film-film lawas yang berkualitas," kau melihat judul film yang tertera di karcismu saat itu.

"The 400 Blows?"

"Salah satu film yang kusukai sejak kecil. Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang anak laki-laki berumur duabelas tahun. Aku menyukainya karena film ini berkarakter dan pernah memenangkan penghargaan di Cannes Film Festival. Kau tahu _Mr Bean holiday_? Kau pasti tahu Cannes kalau kau tahu film itu,"

"Ajang perfilm-an yang cukup bergengsi," kau bergumam tanpa sadar, "Tapi, kalau kau sudah menontonnya, kenapa mengajakku nonton di bioskop? Bukankah itu pemborosan?"

"Aku bisa mentolerir uang dengan kebahagiaan yang kudapat saat ini,"

Dewi.

Kau melihat Hinata saat itu bagaikan seorang dewi.

"Begitukah?" kau hanya bergumam bodoh. Kau merasa sudah menjadi sosok yang bodoh berkali-kali didepannya. Kau tak bisa bersikap _keren_, karena kau leleh dengan kemilau dirinya yang sanggup menggetarkan sukmamu.

Kau menyaksikan film itu dengan tenang, bersamanya. Hari ini, kau banyak mempelajari hal-hal baru tentang Hinata. Dia adalah kekagumanmu. Orang yang pantas masuk ke dalam coretanmu. Maha karyamu. Orang yang mendatangkan inspirasi bagimu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Kau merasa perutmu mulai tak bisa diajak kompromi. syaraf hipotalamus-mu aktif mendorong rangsangmu terhadap rasa lapar. Wajahmu mulai terlihat tak nyaman dan akhirnya bebunyian pada perutmu menjadi hal terakhir yang kau derita. Hinata yang paham dengan tabiatmu, tentu tak menertawakanmu dan langsung mengajakmu pergi ke sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir kota. Ia memesan beberapa potongan pizza dengan _topping_ tomat dan cola segar agar bisa dibawa saat perjalanan. Ia tak ingin makan ditempat karena ia masih ingin menunjukkan satu tempat lagi sebelum kau pulang.

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah cukup traktirannya," kau mulai berani mencegah tangan mungil Hinata untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang dollar. Kau menggunakan uangmu sendiri untuk membeli makanan kali ini, "Ini bodoh sekali kalau aku terus ditraktir olehmu," Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar racauanmu yang ingin terlihat _cool_ didepannya.

"Baiklah," Hinata memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam tasnya, "Tolong tahan sebentar rasa laparmu sebelum kita sampai,"

Gadis itu menggiringmu pergi mendekati sebuah gedung pencakar langit lainnya. Warnanya cokelat gelap, dan ada dua benda seperti antena berdiri dipuncaknya.

"Kau bisa sebut gedung ini dengan nama _John Hancock Center_. Aku ada kejutan untukmu," gadis itu mengajakmu pergi sampai ke lantai atas–meski bukan yang teratas–dan menarik tangan kirimu–karena yang kanan sibuk menggendong bungkus makananmu–untuk mendekati jendela besar di lantai itu. baru kau sadari, langit di kota Chicago saat itu berwarna jingga. Beberapa lampu kerlap-kelip yang menyelimuti bangunan, menyala. Menciptakan suatu estetika sendiri. Hari itu, kau menikmati makan soremu sambil memandangi kota Chicago dari sudut pandang yang bagus.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya,"

"Kau menyukai pemandangan dari sini, atau Pizza dengan _topping_ tomat ekstra yang kau beli?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kau tersenyum maklum melihatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong soal Pizza, yang kau makan itu khas dari kotaku,"

Kau berdehem pelan, "Percaya atau tidak, tomat adalah makanan favoritku,"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, sekali lagi. kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang lebih bercahaya ketimbang pemandangan saat itu.

"Terimakasih–" kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan Hinata diwaktu yang bersamaan. Serta-merta, suara tawa menghiasi harimu saat itu. kau membagi pizza-mu dengannya sebelum akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkan _John Hancock Center_ dan kembali menuju stasiun _Ogilvie_.

Kau pamit padanya, dengan sopan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," arloji ditanganmu menunjukkan waktu pukul lima sore.

"Ya. hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke," gadis itu melambai, namun tangan kurusnya itu kau tangkap dan tiba-tiba saja kau memeluknya ditengah keramaian yang–untungnya–tak memerhatikanmu. Kau bisa merasakan wajah Hinata yang terkejut bukan kepalang. Tapi kau coba tepis pemikiran bahwa ia akan marah padamu. Dan berusaha untuk percaya diri, saat ini.

"Tunggu satu bulan lagi,"

"S-Satu bulan?" suara kecilnya mulai bergetar salah tingkah. Kau akhirnya menangkap sosok Hinata yang canggung terhadapmu, dan ini tidak dewasa, "A-Apa itu?"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu," kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan menatap mata kelabunya dengan intens. Wajahnya berkeringat, dan pipinya memerah. Seperti biasa, kau menghaturkan puja-puji untuknya didalam batin, "Datanglah ke kotaku. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan hipnotis yang baru saja kau ciptakan. Pelukanmu memberikan hasil yang positif karena responnya ternyata sangat baik. Kau bersyukur karena telah memeluknya disaat yang tepat.

"Oke," ia tersenyum penuh sirat, mengantarkan kepergianmu saat itu.

Tiket kereta dengan nomor 400EVR resmi menjadi benda favoritmu dan kau berencana untuk menyimpannya disebuah kotak bernama rahasia kecil. Malam ini, rasi bintang menerangi jalan pulangmu, di _Saint Paul_.

**400EVR**

_**400 memories about Everlasting Love**_.

Ah, kau mulai ngelantur tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

**Satu bulan kemudian,**

Kau berdiri di depan stasiun _Saint Paul_ untuk menunggu kedatangannya. Gadis yang saat ini berjalan elok dari arah kanan, dan tersenyum kearahmu, seraya melambai kecil. Kau balas mendekatinya, dan menjadi _tour guide _spesial baginya, sekarang.

"Kita akan kemana _Mr._ Uchiha?"

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil terus menggenggam jemari-jemari tangannya. Ini adalah kali pertama kau genggam tangannya dengan berani.

"Itu rahasia," Hinata tertawa.

"Bisakah kau beri aku petunjuk?" kau berhenti dengan langkahmu, menoleh kembali padanya dan berpikir.

"Hm … baiklah–" kalimatmu menggantung disana, "Petunjuknya adalah empat ratus,"

"Itu tak membantu, Sasuke," Hinata terkekeh pelan, menanggapi petunjuk darimu. Kau kembali menautkan tanganmu padanya dan berjalan disampingnya seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Tebak saja,"

Gadis itu menampilkan wajah polos ala anak kecil yang sedang berpikir saat kau menyuruhnya untuk menebak. Sungguh, kau ingin menciumnya atau 'memakan'nya saat itu juga.

"Apakah … kita akan menyelam ke dasar laut dan melihat Titanic dengan membayar uang empat puluh ribu dollar?" kau tertawa–tak bisa kau tahan–disana.

"Itu bukan empat ratus, Hinata," kau mulai berhenti memanggilnya dengan suffix -san, "Lagipula, kita takkan melihat hal sehebat itu," kau masih menyisakan misteri baginya dengan senyummu. Rupanya Hinata tak berhenti untuk terus menduga,

"Apa … kita akan pergi ke kasino dan bermain 400?" Sasuke cukup terkejut disana.

"Oh, aku tak tahu kalau orang sepertimu bisa mengenal jenis permainan kartu dari Lebanon,"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraanmu, tuan muda," Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, dengan seringai kecilnya. Saat ini kalian menaiki sebuah bus menuju satu tempat, menjauhi pusat kota, "Jadi, akan kemana kita sekarang?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," rupanya kau ingin membuat hal ini menjadi kejutan yang amat sangat besar baginya. Kau turun dengan membayar delapan ratus sen untuk dua kursi. Yang artinya, kau menraktir Hinata kali ini.

Mereka berjalan sedikit dan ini membuat rasa penasaran Hinata semakin bertambah. Pagi-pagi. Ia sudah dibuat penasaran olehmu. Dan kau senang dengan _excitement feeling_ yang diberikannya.

"Apa kita akan menonton film Sparta 400?"

"Bukan," kakimu mulai berhenti melangkah. Disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata menubruk punggungmu dari belakang. Ia sempat mengaduh sejenak namun suaramu menginterupsinya,

"Kita sampai,"

Dan mata gadis itu melebar.

"Ini–"

"Ya, ini sekolahku. _Roseville High School_,"

Kau menggiring Hinata untuk memasuki wilayahmu. Semua orang yang sedang eskul di hari itu menatap kedatanganmu dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang mengobservasi. Sebagian terlihat kagum, dan sisanya menatap tidak percaya.

Kau paham dengan segala macam hal yang digunjingkan oleh teman-teman satu sekolahmu. Tapi Hinata tidak. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Sasuke? Jadi … dia?" bahkan seorang temanmu yang bernama Uzumaki menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang takjub, bukan main. Kau tersenyum puas disana.

"Kenapa kaget begitu, _dobe_?" kau meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya pergi ke sebuah ruang aula besar. rupanya kau hanya ingin pamer pada Naruto dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggerutui sikap kurang ajarmu.

Kau sampai di depan aula dan membawa Hinata pergi ke atas panggung raksasa yang ada di aula itu. dengan santai, kau menarik tali gorden yang menggantung di samping tubuhmu.

"Ini semua untukmu,"

Sontak saja, tirai-tirai panjang yang menutupi 'sesuatu' itu tersingkap dengan cepat. Hinata menganga takjub disana setelah apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya terpampang di depan mata. Kau berhasil mengejutkannya.

Kau berhasil memperlihatkan **kami** kepadanya.

Kau membuat satu demi satu gambar abstrak–kami–dan mengumpulkannya sampai empat ratus lembar kertas. Kami yang awalnya hanyalah karya ambigu, kini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dimengerti saat kau menyatukan kami semua menjadi satu.

Kami membentuk **gadismu**.

Coretanmu membuat sebuah potret foto wajah Hinata, dalam kombinasi warna yang sangat indah dan magis. Kau berhasil menyihir matanya yang haus dengan kecantikan di bumi ini. Ia tak bisa berkedip saat itu dengan karya senimu yang sangat indah.

Kau memberi judul lukisan itu dari nomor karcis keretamu. Kau menamainya 400EVR. Semua orang mempertanyakan apa artinya dan kau menjawabnya dengan bangga, setelah sebelumnya kau merasa konyol dengan racauan di perjalanan kereta malam itu.

"Aku membuatnya untuk merayakan festival seni di sekolahku. Tapi, lukisan ini hanya didedikasikan untukmu saja. Aku tak membuatnya untuk siapapun selain kau,"

"Ini … indah sekali Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa melukis secantik itu," ia meraba tekstur kami dan menangis bahagia, "Indah sekali. Aku tidak, secantik itu," ia merendah, seperti yang kau duga.

"Kau salah," dan kau mendekatinya dengan lembut, "Aku tak pernah melukis dengan kebohongan. Ini adalah perasaanku yang paling jujur padamu," kau membuat sebuah langkah yang besar kepadanya. Kau mulai merasa, dekat.

Dan hangat sekali.

"T-Terimakasih–"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," kau menutup kecanggungan Hinata dengan pernyataanmu yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar disana, "Apakah aku boleh, berada disisimu?"

Dan ia mengangguk kecil.

Kau merasa takdir sangat baik sekali padamu.

Dan mungkin saja, ini adalah kisah yang akan menjadi kenang-kenangan terbaikmu saat kau menikah dengannya, nanti.

Calon penulis dan calon pelukis.

Bukankah itu kombinasi yang sangat manis?

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Saya sedang tergila-gila dengan plot cerita _shoujo manga_ yang _fluffy_ :3 saya harap ini masuk kedalam kategori Fluffy XD maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya XD

**Muchas Gracias! XD**

**RnR?**


End file.
